


Pumpkin Feline

by babynovak05



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cat, Costumes, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Husbands, Holiday, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, grumpy Mycroft, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynovak05/pseuds/babynovak05
Summary: Tumblr Halloween Prompt: “Can we dress our pet up?” For whichever one you prefer.





	Pumpkin Feline

**Author's Note:**

> Just getting around to posting these here. I hope you enjoy this little Halloween drabble! <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [HERE](https://babynovak05.tumblr.com/)!!!

Greg scooped up the chubby tabby cat off its perch in the living room. “Don’t worry Mittens, we will convince daddy to let you wear it,” he cooed to the half asleep feline who meowed at him. He moved through their house, holding the cat snuggley to his chest and came to a stop in the doorway to the bedroom.

Mycroft stood in front of the full length mirror beside the closet, disrobing out of his suit. He turned his head when he heard his husband approaching. “Good evening darling,” he said as he gave Greg a once over before turning back to the mirror. He pulled his tie loose then clipped off his cuff links.

“How’s work love?” Greg asked as he rubbed his palm over Mitten’s fur. Mittens purred and meowed at the attention.

Mycroft unbuttoned his waistcoat, pulled it off and laid it neatly on the bed before he started on the buttons of his pale blue shirt. “It was fine, nothing out of the ordinary today,” he replied. “I see Mittens is finally stirred from his twelve-hour slumber.” He moved over and stood in front of Greg and pet their car softly, making sure to scratch behind his ear, which mittens appreciated. He leaned down and kissed the cat on the head before straightening back up, looking Greg in the face. He raised his eyebrow knowing that look was trouble.

“Gregory, what is it?” Mycroft questioned as he continued to pet the cat in Greg’s arms. “You want to ask me something…what is it then?”

Greg chuckled and shook his head. “I can’t keep anything from you. It was a chore to keep your ring hidden,” he said light heartedly then let out a breath and pulled a serious face. “You know we are going to John’s Halloween party, dressed up and such I was just….we could… **can we dress our pet up?** ” He held up the still sleepy Mittens, who nuzzled into Greg’s face.

Mycroft put his hand on his hips as he stared at his husband, “No.”

“Love please, just look at him,” Greg said in a high pitch tone and he wriggled the cat’s front paws.

“Felines don’t ‘dress-up’ on Halloween Gregory.”

“Come on Myc I got him a costume and everything. He will look adorable.”

“You already bought Mittens a costume and you’re still asking me permission?”

Mycroft crossed the room and hung up his suit jacket and put away his cuff links, Greg following him right on his heels while baby talking to the cat.

“Mittens, daddy doesn’t want to see you in your pretty costume I got you. What a mean o’grump.” Mittens meowed.

Mycroft turned and glared at Greg as he hung up his jacket in their wardrobe. “I am not a grump Gregory,” he replied quickly. “I just don’t understand the concept of putting clothing on animals.”

“I know love, can I at least show you the costume, please? I promise you’ll love it.”

Mycroft agreed, only because he couldn’t resist his husband’s puppy dog eyes. Greg placed the limp cat onto their bed before hurrying out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later both men sat on their bed and a sleeping Mittens sprawled between them in a bright orange pumpkin costume shirt and hat. Mittens didn’t care, he was the most carefree cat either of them ever encountered.

“He does look adorable,” Mycroft said with a smile as he leaned into Greg. He turned his head and placed a soft kiss on Greg’s cheek.

“Happy Halloween darling,” Greg muttered before capturing his husband’s lips in a heated kiss.


End file.
